


For You and Only You

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [112]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Parent Death, Past Mpreg, Sad, Single parent Sebastian Smythe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Sebastian’s raising his niece.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe, Rachel Berry/Jesse St. James
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [112]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 2





	For You and Only You

Today was the day of their funeral. 

Sebastian didn’t know what to make of it other than his best friends were killed from a drunk driving accident and that bastard who killed them was locked up for life. 

As much as it hurts that he lost them, he could only imagine what his niece was going through. She lost both of her parents on the same day. Sure she had her other family but she was legally left in Sebastian’s care. He found out he was written into their will and asked that if Blaine or Kurt were no longer here that he had full custody of their daughter, Lizzie. 

Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel has been staying with her uncle during the time being and was currently getting ready in the bedroom he had set up for her since she was a baby. 

Since Kurt used to live there while Blaine was away on business because he was the head of a corporate office. Kurt would stay there days at a time and Sebastian helped him practically raise Lizzie. She was so cute, and looked just like Blaine. She had perfect olive skin and thick, dark, wavy hair. Now, she was an ambitious nine year old girl. She's very quiet and shy around people she doesn't know. 

Sebastian definitely felt he owed this to them because they were there for him when I broke up with Hunter. He hasn’t dated anyone in six months but he was fine with it because he has a little girl to look after now.

"Hey Lizzie, you ready to go?” He shouted down the hall and saw the light from the bedroom shine into the hallway. It turned off and her flats were tapping against the hardwood.

"Yeah" She answered and came up in front of him.

He made sure she looked decent before going out to the car and over to the funeral home.

**\---**

Sebastian sadly sighed watching the caskets lower into the ground. Lizzie held onto his hand, never going to be able to see her parents again.

It was hard to say goodbye.

He looked up to the sky just thinking. "I promise to always look over after her." He whispered and the procession was done.

"Come on Lizzie, let's go." They walked back to the car and drove to Burt and Carole’s house. They were hosting a dinner and had everyone over.

When Sebastian pulled into the driveway, he got Lizzie out and walked with her to her grandparent’s house. A lot of their friends and families had already arrived and were conversing amongst each other.

Lizzie had been taken into the kitchen by Santana and Brittany so Sebastian had decided to say ‘Hi’ and pay his respects to their families. 

He had made his rounds and was about to go grab a water until he heard, "Uncle Bas!" A smile grew on his as his four year twin niece and nephew ran over to him letting go of Rachel’s hands.

"Hi guys! Have you been good for your mommy and daddy?" He asked, making a suspicious face.

"Yeah!" They shouted.

Their energy and smiles made him feel good.

"Go in the kitchen, Lizzie’s there." They ran past him while he hugged Rachel and Jesse.

"How’s she been?" Jesse asked. 

"She's hanging in there. She's with Britt and Santana now. She hasn't really said much about anything all day. I just hope she's okay." Bas explains and Jesse pats him on the back. 

"She has you Bas and I know Kurt and Blaine will be very thankful of you for doing this." Rachel adds with a warm smile.

Everyone ate whatever was brought over by extended family and relatives. Lizzie stayed to herself most of the night but Sebastian didn't want to just jump in and take on the whole dad role just yet.

By nine o’clock that night, he and Lizzie had returned back home. He took a quick shower then lizzie took one because he got her ready for bed.

When she climbed into her bed, he tucked her in and ran his hand through her hair. 

"You okay honey?" He asks. She nods but doesn’t say anything. "You know you can tell Uncle Bas anything, right?" She nods again. "Okay." He sadly smiled, getting up to kiss her forehead. "Goodnight sweetheart." He whispered before walking out of her room.

Sebastian had gone to his room and got into bed, just laying there. He couldn’t fall asleep. There were a million things rushing through his head and he just couldn't stop thinking about everything. He kept tossing and turning to a point where he just gave up and turned on the tv.

He got really into this movie that was on and watched the whole thing. He began to doze off as the credits rolled by and when he was almost fully asleep, his bedroom door squeaked open.

His eyes opened and could just barely make up Lizzie’s silhouette in the doorway.

"Uncle Bas?" Her quiet voice called into the room. 

"Yeah?"

"Can I lay with you? I'm scared." She sounded so sad how could he say no to that cute little voice.

"Of course. Come here baby.” He patted the side of the bed and lifted the covers for her to get in. “Tell me what's wrong."

"I miss momma and daddy." He knew this was coming.

"Oh Liz, I miss them too baby." He wrapped his arms around her feeling her cry against his chest.

"I just wish, they didn't have to die so soon." It broke his heart, hearing the pain in her voice. He began to tear up thinking that she won't have her parents back in her life ever again.

"I know baby. I know. Shh, shh, it's okay honey." He cooed trying to get her to calm down. "I promised your parents that if they were ever gone, that I would take good care of you and I'm going to stick to that promise because you know why?" She shook her head against his shirt. "Because I love you with all of my heart mija. You're my goddaughter and I vowed to protect you and look after you if something like this ever happened. So just know that I'm always going to be here for you, okay?" He tilted her chin up so her eyes could look into his.

"Okay." She answered with a sniffle. 

He wiped her tears and kissed her forehead. "Try to get some sleep, baby girl. Tomorrow morning, me and you will go out for breakfast. Would you like that?" She nodded and wrapped her arms around him. “I love you, Uncle Bas.” 

“I love you too, sweetheart.” He tells her and kisses her once more before they settle and get to sleep. 

**-Six Years Later-**

"Lizzie! Get up! Time for school!" 

Sebastian heard his fifteen year old niece groan while getting out of bed. He had breakfast set and ready for her so she could eat before he dropped her off.

Lizzie came down in her usual skinny jeans, a shirt covered by a cardigan, and her checkered vans. Complete with the locket Kurt gave her when she was six. It had a picture of him and Blaine inside, she wore it everyday. Her dark wavy was pulled back in a messy french braid, away from her face. 

"Morning baby." She rolled her eyes before giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Mornin'." She sat at the table and began to eat.

"Don't forget I have rehearsal today." She reminds him, while taking a bite out of her bacon. 

"I won't. You're done at four thirty right?" She nodded. "Okay. I have to go grocery shopping after work so when I'm done, I'll swing by and pick you up." He tells her.

They ate their breakfast rather quickly before heading out the door. Sebastian drove his niece to school and pulled up the building about ten minutes later. 

Lizzie got out, throwing her book bag over her shoulder.

"Have a good day sweetie!" She smiled. "And good luck!"

"Thank you! Love you!" She gave him another kiss on the cheek before closing the door.

"Love you too." He sighed. 

She had so much of Kurt and Blaine in her. It was uncanny that she was their daughter. She has Kurt’s attitude, a bit annoying but always heartwarming. A sweetheart. She also has Blaine’s smile and energy about certain things. But she's a great kid.

Sebastian then drove to work and got to his desk which was filled with pictures of his family. Mostly of Lizzie though because she's like his daughter so she gets the spotlight.

He started working on whatever he didn't finish the day before and carried on with the rest of his day. 

**\---**

It was another long day at work like always. Sebastian just left the store exhausted having to go pick up Lizzie from rehearsal.

She was waiting outside for him when he pulled up.

"Hi, honey. How was rehearsal?" He asks as the door opens.

"Same old, same old." She shrugged getting in.

"Yeah. Listen do you want to go over Aunt Rachel’s house. Apparently they have a big announcement and want to have dinner." He watched a smile form on her face.

"She’s pregnant!" She gasped.

"You think?!" Bas laughed at her excitement.

"Well what else could it be? They're already married and the twins are ten. They're still young, what are they only thirty? She had the twins when she was twenty two, so why not?"

"I guess you're right. Well let me drop the groceries off at the house then we'll head over."

Sebastian drove them to the house and they put the groceries away quickly before going over to Rachel and Jesse’s place.

When they got there, they were greeted by everyone at the door. Gabby and Mateo both gave Sebastian a hug then gave Lizzie a big hug.

"So what's the big news?" He asks and shuts the door behind him waiting for them to respond.

"You guys will have to wait until after dinner." Rachel smirked.They all rolled their eyes and groaned but didn't want to spoil this big "surprise."

**\---**

"So Liz, how's school going?" Rachel asked.

They were all sitting at the table, eating dinner still waiting to hear the big news. 

"Good. I got an A on my chemistry test today." 

"That's awesome Liz." Bas smiled and could tell they were both proud of her. She was becoming a very beautiful and intelligent young lady. Not saying she wasn't beautiful already but she's still gorgeous.

"Anyways, what's this big surprise you wanted to tell us?" Lizzie asks. 

Rachel and Jesse shared a glance between each other 

"Um, well we're pregnant!" They shouted.

"I knew it!” Lizzie jumped up and hugged them both. “Oh my god congratulations!" 

"I'm gonna be an uncle again?!" Bas hugged Jesse and was so proud of the family he and Rachel were making. They've been through a lot and another baby is just wonderful.

"Oh my god! I can't wait until they’re here! How far along are you?" She asked Rachel.

"Twelve weeks." She answered and Lizzie hugged her again.

"I'm so happy for you Auntie Rachel.”

"Thank you honey. I know you're going to make a great cousin." She winked at her and smiled, embracing her niece in a big hug. 

Sebastian and Lizzie stayed until about ten then returned back home.

"Hey Uncle Bas I was thinking,” Lizzie had come in and set herself on his bed. “When are you going to settle down and start a family?"

"Uh well, I haven't really met anyone who's interested me enough that I wanted to marry them. I thought Hunter would be the one but I guess I was wrong." He frowned, feeling so much regret with what happened between him and Hunter.

"But don't you want a family with someone you truly love and have a baby of your own?" He always thought about it but he had her to raise.

"I mean yeah I would like to have that, but I have you." He nudged her shoulder, playfully.

"Uncle Bas, I think you would be a great dad to a baby and a wonderful husband." She gave him butterflies as he said that. He wanted nothing more than to be married and start a family of his own.

"You think so?" She nodded slightly.

"Look, I don't exactly know and remember what happened between you and Hunter but just try to talk to him because I do remember how madly in love you were with him. Try to reconcile with him. I think it would work if you just follow your heart." 

"I don't know I'll have to think about it Liz." He heavily sighed.

"Well, don't lose sleep over it. I should get to bed. I have school and you have work in the morning." She got off the bed and kissed his cheek whispering a soft goodnight. "Remember, follow your heart and listen to it." She winked before closing my door.

He rolled over in bed and thought about every word she had said that night before falling asleep.

**-Seven Years Later-**

Sebastian waited impatiently for her to come out of the room she was changing in. He heard the door open and turned around not wanting to ruin the moment.

"You can look now." It felt like slow motion when he turned around.

She looked absolutely stunning in her wedding dress. He couldn't help but tear up.

"You look beautiful Liz." He smiled, feeling tears roll down his cheeks and onto his black tux.

"Uncle Bas, stop crying you're going to make me cry." He quickly wiped away his tears walking her to the doors that lead inside the church.

"You ready?" He asked and she took a deep breath. "Yep." The doors opened and everyone stood up turning to see him and Lizzie walking down the aisle.

Sebastian couldn’t believe he was walking his baby niece down the aisle to her future husband. It felt so surreal that she was getting married and was growing up.

He knows Kurt and Blaine would be so proud of her and him for sticking with her all those years.

They proceeded down the aisle and he glanced over at his husband, Hunter, who was sitting in the front, next to Rachel and Jesse, holding their 8 month old baby boy, Ethan. Gabriela, Mateo, and Ella (Rachel and Jesse’s 7 year old daughter) were in the wedding.

Sebastian did what Lizzie told him and followed his heart. He called Hunter and they met in person to talk about everything and it turned out they both still had feelings for each other. They started dating again and got married, a little while after he got pregnant with Ethan.

Bas walked her all the way down until they reached the altar.

"Who gives away this girl in marriage?" The officiant asks.

"I do." He said as she kissed his cheek. "Thank you for everything." She whispered before grabbing Jaxson's hand.

**\---**

"Attention everyone it is time for the toast!"

Everyone's attention was on Lizzie as she held the microphone in her hand.

"Um first off, I would like to say thank you to everyone who came. It really means a lot to both of us but I want to thank one specific person. I want to thank my Uncle Bas. Most of you may know and some may not, but when I was nine, my parents were killed in a car accident. I was a very young girl when they died and it really bothered me that they wouldn't get to see me grow up and watch me live my life happily. But my Uncle Bas stepped in and took me in. I've lived with him ever since. He put his life on hold to raise me and I probably wouldn't be the strong woman I am today. He's driven me to school everyday, to every rehearsal, to every game practice, to every friend's house, and to the drugstore when I got my monthly bill for the first time. We both discovered many new things together and have made countless memories together and there are more to come. So I just wanted to thank you Uncle Bas for making me the person I am today. I love you so much and can't even describe how much you've impacted my life with such greatness."

There wasn’t a dry eye in the room. 

Bas was crying silently as the words poured out of her mouth. He gave her a big hug and held her in his arms for what seemed like forever. "I love you Lizzie. You have no idea. I would stop the world for you and only you." 


End file.
